


【授翻】Forever And Always

by MaskWho



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskWho/pseuds/MaskWho
Summary: 救护车认为情人节纯粹是浪费时间。但令人惊讶的是，神子居然让他改变了想法。
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Kudos: 2





	【授翻】Forever And Always

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forever And Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748299) by [WarpingAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpingAshes/pseuds/WarpingAshes). 



救护车对地球节日知之甚少。他也并不认为他需要去了解——毕竟它们对他没有任何影响。所以，当另一个节日即将到来时，他并不感到吃惊，孩子们似乎对这个节日相当兴奋，而他甚至不知道这一天要庆祝什么。

“拜托，杰克！如果你不在情人节那天约塞拉出去，那还有什么意义！？”神子这么说道，尽管杰克的表情明显在恳求她不要再继续这个话题了。

“情人节？”隔板问道。

“你不知道什么是情人节吗？”神子看上去非常震惊。“这可是有史以来最重要的一天！”

救护车停下手头的工作，开始倾听他们的谈话。如果它真像神子说的那么重要，了解一下也没什么坏处，对吧?

“这只是情侣们特意为彼此做好事的一天。”杰克皱着眉头对神子说。“没什么大不了的。”

“这也是超级浪漫的一天，你可以约你的心上人出去。”神子两手叉腰争辩道。

医生翻了翻他的光镜。他竟然停下他的工作来了解这一切？太荒谬了！显然神子又在夸大其词了。这并不是一个非常重要的日子。他继续他的工作，并把背景噪音调小一点，以便他能集中注意力。

“你们为什么要等到一年中的这一天才为伴侣做好事呢？”阿尔西问道，实际上这也是救护车对此的一个想法。

“这并不是说你不在其他时候为你的伴侣做好事。”拉夫说道，“只是在这一天，你可以计划一些很特别的事情。比如……如果你们俩最近都很忙，也许你可以安排一次约会，这样你们都可以放松一下，一起享受一段美好的时光。”

“或者你可以带你的伴侣去听一场超级棒的摇滚音乐会；那会让他知道你有多喜欢他！”神子兴奋地说。“嗯，如果他们很酷的话，他们就会这么做。”

“你们塞伯坦星球上没有类似情人节的节日吗？”拉夫好奇地问道。

救护车最终决定参与到这场谈话中来。这可能是一次让孩子们了解塞伯坦和他们文化的机会。

“我们没有，”他说道，这引起了其他人的注意。“在塞伯坦，处理人际关系的方式似乎完全不同。”

“我能想象。”拉夫说着，调整了一下他的眼镜。

“你们的寿命比我们长得多，所以一年中用一天来庆祝所有浪漫的事情可能有点……”杰克的声音逐渐变小。

“荒谬？”救护车补充道。

神子听了他的话，显然有些泄气。

“我觉得这很酷。”隔板为神子辩护道。“如果有人和我一起庆祝，我甚至可以尝试一下整个约会！”

大黄蜂发出哔哔声表示同意，似乎对这个想法非常兴奋。看到年轻队友们对这个节日的看法，救护车的态度稍微缓和了一点。也许是他有点古板了，又或许是他太习惯于自己的关系模式，以至于忘记了别人的期望与他并不相同。

他和擎天柱已经习惯了这样的生活方式，为某一天改变这一切似乎有点不切实际。但是，如果其他人都感受到了它的魅力所在，也许人类在这方面有一定的道理。

“可惜我们中谁都没有可以一起做这件事的吙伴。”绿色TF叹息着说。他停顿了一下，看向救护车。“好吧，是几乎没有。”

神子、杰克和拉夫都跟随着隔板的视线看过去，突然之间，救护车对自己被如此强烈地注视感到很不舒服。拉夫第一个将这些线索连系起来，然后是杰克，最后是神子。

“哦。哦！等等，你有女朋友？男朋友？还是那个什么，吙伴？”她惊讶地睁大了眼睛，结结巴巴地说道。

“是的，我有一个火伴。”救护车怒气冲冲地纠正道。“我认为这和你对婚姻的理解很相似。”

“好吧，但如果你有一个，那么是他们中的谁？”神子环顾四周问道。“如果是隔板的话我肯定会知道，而阿尔茜对你来说太酷了。大黄蜂在那方面又太纯洁。如果是擎天柱——”她停顿了一下。“如果是擎天柱……”

“那就说得通了。”拉夫替她说完。

如果救护车能够像人类一样脸红，他的面甲就会变成深红色。事实上，他和谁是火伴根本不关他们的事，但是他们现在如此深入地卷入到他的生活中，他们迟早会发现的。这并不会困扰他，但看着他们把他的私生活拼凑出来还是感觉有些，嗯，尴尬。

“所以，你和擎天柱是火伴？”杰克有点尴尬地问道。

“这才是我想要听的浪漫故事。”神子插话道。

“哦，拜托。”救护车咕哝着。“你不需要听我们的罗曼史。”

神子双臂交叉抱在胸前，给了他一个挑衅的眼神，清楚地表明她总会用某种方式得到她想听的故事。救护车转向隔板寻求支援。

“也许与其让医生说出他的秘密，不如让他知道这个情人节该做些什么？”隔板提议道。救护车的表情沉了下来，这并不是他想从另一个TF那里得到的援助！“也许不是什么特别的约会，但擎天柱可能会感激你的，你不觉得吗？”

隔板转向大黄蜂，大黄蜂急切地点头表示同意。阿尔茜在他们俩旁边轻轻地笑了一声，摇了摇头。

“算了吧，救护车，看来这次你是逃不掉了。”

“我很后悔参与了这次谈话。”救护车低头承认道。

不过，他没有太多时间花在自怜上。几秒钟之内，神子就列出了一条长长的单子，上面包含了一对情侣在情人节可以做的所有事情。其中大部分明显是针对年轻人的，对于塞伯坦人来说或许根本不实用。不幸的是，救护车无法回避这个话题。隔板和大黄蜂则在鼓励神子继续“教导”他们所有人关于这个特别小节日的事情。

这天剩下的时间里，救护车几乎没有完成任何工作。即使孩子们都走了，他也很难集中注意力。神子的胡言乱语仍然在他的脑海中回响，虽然大部分都没有什么帮助，但这确实让救护车觉得也许他可以为擎天柱做点什么。并不是什么超出常规的事，但这种举动可以提醒擎天柱，是的，他也是有浪漫的一面的。

第二天开始时一切都很正常。巡逻队显然进展顺利，而救护车在基地监视时也并没有发现任何异常。一旦他们接完孩子后，愉快的意外就开始了。千斤顶刚好路过，吸引了隔板的大部分注意力。神子称之为情人节奇迹。

大黄蜂给他的所有朋友们都做了小礼物，他说即使情人节是为了表达你有多喜欢你的爱人，他仍然想让其他人知道他们对他有多重要。事实上，这比他预想的还要温暖救护车的火种。

在杰克承认他不敢约他喜欢的人出去后，阿尔茜最终带杰克去兜风了。这促使拉夫向大黄蜂询问他们是否可以一起去兜风，这给了救护车一个机会，让他可以和擎天柱一起实施他的情人节计划。

“隔板！”医生说道，引起另一个TF的注意。“你和千斤顶负责监控基地。”

擎天柱好奇地看着救护车。

“擎天柱，跟我来。”救护车做了个手势，示意他的领袖兼火伴跟着他，然后就变形出发了。

擎天柱眨了眨光镜，看向留在基地的三人组。千斤顶看上去很开心，但他什么也没说。隔板只是耸了耸肩。

“我不知道这是怎么回事。”隔板快速地说道。

“我有个主意。”神子自豪地说。“你应该跟上他。”

“我……我想我会的。”擎天柱说完，变换了形态准备跟上医生。

神子咯咯地笑了起来。

“提前祝你情人节快乐！”当擎天柱开车离开时，她大声喊道。

他轻松地追上了救护车，两人沉默地行驶了一会儿，最后在一个小悬崖上停了下来。不用担心危险——它非常结实。他们变换了形态，擎天柱抓住机会欣赏眼前的景色。太阳就要落山了，橙色的光线反射在救护车的装甲上，看上去非常地漂亮。

“你带我来这里是有原因的？”擎天柱问道。

“是的。虽然不是个很好的理由。”救护车叹了口气，“我觉得在这个节日里我们能有一点时间一起共度应该不错。虽然不怎么特别，但这是我在这么短的时间里所能想到的最好的主意了。”

“不过，我还是很感谢你的努力。”擎天柱的面罩收回去了，他的脸上露出了一丝微笑，他的光镜里充满了爱意。“我珍惜和你在一起的任何时刻。”

救护车笑了笑，伸出手握住了擎天柱的手。

“也许这个节日并不像我之前想的那么毫无意义。”救护车承认道。

擎天柱对此表示赞同。太阳越来越低，也许这就是情绪转变的原因。又或许是因为今天的计划很顺利，或者是这两者的结合。不管是什么，这让救护车放松了警惕，让他完全放松下来，也让擎天柱向前一步，轻轻地把他的嘴唇贴在了医生的嘴唇上。

这是一个短暂、纯洁的吻，但似乎擎天柱已经尽其所能地投入了爱。当他离开时，两人都在微笑。

“擎天柱，你知道我……”

“我知道，救护车。我也是。”

救护车轻轻地捏了捏擎天柱的手。

“我想这就是我说‘情人节快乐’的地方，就像神子教导我们的那样。”医生笑了笑说。他关上了光学镜，在擎天柱身边完全放松下来。“我爱你。我知道也许我说的不够多，做的不够多，但我确实爱你，擎天柱。我全心全意地爱着你。”

擎天柱出乎意料地再次吻了他。救护车让自己融化在这个吻中，伸出双臂紧紧地抱住这个较高的TF。他永远不想和擎天柱分开。他不想让这一刻结束。他们很少能像现在这样。但随着擎天柱的离开，这一切结束得太快了。

“你不必特意去做。我知道你的感受，我只希望你知道我也有同样的感受。我爱你，救护车，我向你保证这一点永远不会改变。”

在那之后，两人陷入了舒适的沉默。他们在悬崖上多呆了一会儿，看着太阳完全落山。直到救护车看了看时间，才意识到孩子们已经离开很久了，他也这才意识到他和擎天柱已经在那里呆了多久。

“我们应该回去了。”救护车轻声说，他并不是真的想破坏此刻的宁静，但他知道自己必须这么做。“其他人现在应该已经回去了。”

“嗯。也许我们该回去了。”擎天柱说着，抬起光学镜仰望着月亮和星星。“又或许我们也可以在一起再多呆一会儿。”

救护车忍不住露出微笑。

“没错，也许可以再多呆一会儿。”

他舒服地坐在擎天柱旁边，欣赏着他们上方的景色。那天晚上的星星很美，但对救护车来说，没有一颗星星能比擎天柱更耀眼。他在他的火伴身边再次放松下来，他想也许情人节并不是一个糟糕的节日。

END.


End file.
